Wordplay
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: A collection of haiku and poems featuring Sokka and Toph, Ty Lee, Azula and Suki.
1. Sightless

Pale green sightless eyes

Yet not as blind as he is

She still likes him though


	2. Bending

She bends her body

But elements are not hers

He is still awestruck


	3. Steam

Blue flames burn brighter

A broken mind becomes whole

Ice tempers the fire


	4. Duel

Two great warriors

Black sword strikes gold fan - sparks fly

Mouths meet soon after


	5. Mending

Ice, snow, water and frost

Shattered, scattered, broken and lost

Through the air and over sea

Whatever paths there need to be

A burning past, a bloodied moon

A weary heart hardened too soon

The carefree lad, the spring of hope

He holds them both - they help him cope

Rock, stone, dirt and mud

In the ground and in the blood

Skin of iron, bones of steel

Vibrating earth - all things reveal

Stifled, shuttered, ever hidden

Screaming, fighting, all forbidden

Scheming, sneaking, chains unbound

She revels in new world found

A shared laugh, an easy grin

The rebirth of the light within

A friendly punch, a secret feeling

With every day their wounds are healing.


	6. Skirmish

They meet in war, the conquered city

She smiles at first, then sighs in pity

She must obey her royal command

She'd rather take him by the hand

She stuns him in every way

Prolific tongue; no more to say

A freezing touch, a painful smile

Later thoughts filled with denial

They clash again - it's much the same

He's ready now, he knows her game

A swish of hands, it's like a dance

Back and forth - retreat and advance

The churning lake, the metal cage

Defeated again - the Princess's rage

She makes a move to save her friend

And is sentenced to a bitter end

The war is over, they are free

They live anew on Kyoshi

He asks her once, she makes it clear:

Her aura's pink whenever he's near.


	7. Defect

They lie beneath the orange sky

Staring as the clouds pass by

Neither sees the other's gaze

Lost in thoughts of long-gone days

A stolen land, once proud and free

The fierce exchange of flame and sea

A battle waged and his retreat

Her promise sworn to their defeat

The shattered drill, the broken wall

A bloodless coup, the Earth King's fall

A lightning bolt - Avatar's bane

A fallen world and Fire's reign

The blackened sun, their final stand

The relentless charge of every land

Her cunning plan, the regained light

Surrender and the last hope's flight

A brawl amidst volcanic steam

Betrayal from her elite team

Twisted thoughts of the ancient past

Her followers soon were all outcast

A clash of heat - to dust her crown

With soaking chains they tied her down

On an island built to cage the mad

In binding clothes she was clad

Their countries free, the world rejoiced

In the burnt palace his concerns voiced

Her addled mind could perhaps be cured

A matter of time he reassured

Her spark was gone, her eyes were dull

Self-inflicted scars aligned her skull

He spoke, but there was no reply

Save to leave her there to die

But every day she saw him again

Slowly easing at her pain

And when the healing made her whole

He took her down to the South Pole

The ice and snow chilled to the bone

But warmth was there, she wasn't alone

She called to him and did repent

They kissed and ended her torment

And so they lounge, thoughts in tune

Up in the sky arises the moon

They turn to each other and smile

Their love had made it all worthwhile.


	8. Time

Her brown-red locks had subtle sheen

Her crown worn better than any queen

He smiled and in his mind did swear

That no woman ever lived as fair

He often spoke before he thought

And perhaps ate far more than he ought

But when he grinned, her heart did beat

She held his hand and felt complete

A slash of sword, a swish of fan

Her trained instinct, his careful plan

Their weapons danced, the metal squealed

Their eyes caught and both did yield

The necklace around her throat was tied

A cheer rose for the groom and bride

They hugged their friends, then off they went

To live their days united and content

Seasons passed, their heirs appeared

The years long gone and the end neared

Together, free and truly fulfilled

In each other's arms their bodies stilled.


	9. Balance

Rock and stone, steadfast

Water, forever flowing

Both in harmony


	10. Worth

Cheerful grins mirrored

Relying on their bare hands

No need for powers


	11. Illumination

New dawn brings solace

The sun banishes shadows

Gold and blue eyes watch


	12. Flurry

White-coated red hair

His stare is of disbelief

She twirls in the snow


	13. Blindfold

A simple touch

Vision gone, senses heightened

He sees her world now


	14. Reborn

Red and green combine

Blue watches the colours mix

Only pink remains


	15. Forgiveness

She stares at the ground

He lifts her chin up, smiling

The past is over


	16. Survival

The war is over

They laid low the tyrant lord

Life begins anew


End file.
